Blinding
by HarleyRay
Summary: At least I have a good idea in what direction the Cabal is heading towards and what their plans are. Unlike you who just found out that they are after six people and they intend to create what you call the greatest race known to mankind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters from the show. I simply enjoy watching it like everyone else in the world. The only character I own is Kura and that is yet.

Rated: T (simply because this chapter isn't M rated)

Characters: Kura (OOC), Helen, Henry, Will

Takes place: Beginning of Season Two when the Cabal has Ashley.

Date: September 13, 2012

Chapter One: Eye of the beholder

"Should we worry?"

"Should we leave her here?"

"What's are plan?"

Questions that were being asked several times over the next few hours. Helen could count on Will to ask these type of questions when they always brought someone else back to the Sanctuary. With each question that was asked Helen would simply reply, "I'm not sure." or "I need to run a few tests in order to find out." She knew he hated it when she replied to him in that manner. But to be honest she really didn't know. Earlier that week she had stumbled upon an artifact from an ancient ruin some were off the Virgin Islands. An artifact she found quite intriguing and she wanted to study it further. Somehow or some way it led her to this young woman past out in her medical ward; tied up like a she was the green hulk herself.

She would have placed her were all the most dangerous abnormals would go but there was something about this girl that didn't raise any alarm at all. Of course Will was on it like crazy, thinking that she was crazy for not placing her in a shu. Helen always admired Will for being such a over cautious person. The monitor was on reading her heart beat and of course it was strong and steady. The woman was young, tanned skinned, long black hair, and looked almost angelic as she slept. Helen would occasionally look over at Will and there he was keeping his eyes right on the girl like a hawk. Helen found it slightly amusing and then said, "Will we need to find out what the Cabal are up to. If we are to know of there plans Henry needs all the help he can get."

Will nodded his head and took a deep breath before flashing a small grin on his face before he turned around and left. After Will left Helen looked back the girl and sighed waiting for her to wake up. It wasn't every day were she got to meet an abnormal she knows nothing about.

Will left the infirmary literally freaking on the idea that Helen captured that was completely dangerous but then of course she had to deal with John for years. She shook the thoughts of the idea out of his head and headed to the computer lab were Henry was sitting there tinkering away on some latest invention as we waited for information. When he reached the computer lab, one of many, Will saw Henry working away on the computer in his little cubie hole. Walking in and standing behind Henry looking at the computer screen he said, "So what do we have so far?"

Henry looked up a Will and then back the computer screen, "Um well Will its hard to explain. You see the Cabal are here." Then he pointed the location of were the Cabal were on the screen to show Will what he had meant. "You see," Henry continued on, "Their movements are very slow to move from point A to point B. They should be here but they are not."

"So you think they are up to something," Will replied looking at the locations Henry was showing him.

"Perhaps. I'm not really sure. But I really wouldn't be surprised either," Henry replied looking at Will with confidence.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the girl we just picked up?"

"I don't know Will but if she is theirs you know for sure they're going to come back for her," Henry replied with worry as he remembered when they took the Morgans four months ago.

Will looked at the screen and said, "Well I better go tell Magnus." Then he patted Henry on the back and left the area heading towards the infirmary.

It didn't take long for the drugs to ware off before Kura woke up from her sleep. When she woke up it was a place that was different but was the same. She didn't move her body but instead looked in every shadow of the room. The energy she was picking up was surely different. Her eye caught a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't say anything to her but instead just stared at her. The woman came up to her and said kindly, "I'm Dr. Helen Magnus and you're in the Sanctuary."

Kura didn't make any movements other than simply starring at her. She tried moving but it was no use so instead she decided to use her words. "Why am I here," she asked her defensively. She didn't know where she was who this woman was. All she knew was she could be a Cabal agent trying to experiment on her and she was simply not having it.

"As I said before the Sanctuary," Helen replied warmly to her. She stood next to bed looking down at the young woman would was distressed for some reason or another, "My team brought you here. You are safe."

Kura couldn't help but not believe her, once her in life someone had said that and before she knew it she was locked away like she was a mental patient. "I'm never safe," Kura replied coldly. She hated being so mean but it was simply her way of protecting herself.

"Well I can't guarantee that you will be safe. But I can promise I can try if you let me of course. What is your name?"

"Kura," she replied lowering her tone and looking away. Her body didn't sense any danger or threating energy from her, but calm and peaceful one. Perhaps this woman after all could be a person of her word and someone who could help her. She watched at the woman started to undo her restrains and allowed to move. Once she was completely free she got up and rolled around to face her face to face. She still sat on the bed and the woman was slight worried but she still held her ground to her. She did see any weapons or any knives or needles; just her standing there looking right at her. "Why did you save me?"

"Because someone said you needed are help. The Sanctuary always helps though that are in need of it. Especially people like you," Helen replied kindly. She was unsure how she should approach this by she decided to go with her gut feeling and continued, "Only if you want it."

Kura looked at the doctor for a minute and before saying anything to her. "Who told you that I was in trouble?"

Helen hesitated for a moment before saying, "A friend of mine."

Kura stood up and walked up to Helen she looked straight into her eyes and placed her hand on her Helen's hand. It only took seconds before she knew who told the good Doctor of her issues. Pulling her hand away and stated, "John."

Helen looked at the girl with bewilderment, on how on earth did she know. Then her bewilderment grew to curious and she wanted to know how she knew. She couldn't help but be that way, simply because she was a scientist to the core. "Yes, how did…"

"That isn't the problem. Why would he do something like this for me," Kura wondered as she stared pacing back and forth, "That ass hole. First he leaves me in the middle of a war. Then comes back and gives me five kids." Turns to look at Helen and yells, "Five children!" Turns back around and lowers her voice, "Then decides to go and do this job and then come to find out he just leaves me and the STUPID Cabal comes and TAKES me away and then SHOVES me into room. THERE they FREAKEN INJECT ME WITH DRUGS AND FUCKS ME UP!" Then she stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Helen and gave her a small smile. "But it is life and I must make it the best way I can. The next time you see John tell him to go fuck himself and I don't need his help."

Helen was in mere shock by what this woman was talking about. She couldn't mean the John she knew and loved in the past. She thought he wondered the world by himself, she would have never thought in a million years that John, her John would take on another woman. But she just stood there watching this young woman sit there and allowed her to get things off her chest. She was mere speechless on what to say next.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Kura said soon after she noticed that the Doctor was slightly worried, "Sometimes he just gets me so mad that I want to string his ass from the pole and laugh at him." Then she sighed again, "Sorry, sorry. I just. I can tell you are an ok person and it has been a long time since I met someone nice like you. And I am an Iris. Not a human. Well I am human but I have powers and I guess knowing the reputation of his place. I fit in perfectly. And I do need your help and I know where your daughter is and needless to say you really can't help her."

"You know were Ashley is," Helen said with some sort of hope in her tone.

"Yeah. My advice Helen is just think of her as dead. I have lost many children to them and needless to say when I get them back it really are not in the same state as before," she replied with a grim tone, "Let's just say I have buried enough children to know." Kura started to look at the equipment for a few seconds before she looked at Helen and noticed she wasn't happy about it.

"But she may be fixable. I can fix her. I just need to know where she is at," Helen stated as she walked up to Kura.

"Helen," Kura started as she grabbed her shoulders, "I would not get my hopes up. Your daughter is dead. Live with it. What they have created is a completely different being. She will kill you and everything that you have ever stood for." Kura really wanted to bring the point home, but she knew Helen wasn't ready to see what she had seen. The Cabal indeed killed Ashley that she knew and loved and another creature was born. Something that even she, Kura, was afraid of. She could see that Helen was holding back from crying or even believing what she was saying.

"Helen please. I can help you bring her back but I can't promise she'll be alive. I tend to kill her and the others. The Cabal has ruined my life and I tend to make them suffer for what they have done," She finished saying, "If you don't like that then I will leave this place."

"No," Helen stated looking away, she wasn't in the mood to hear it. No, not now, she wanted her baby back. She wanted Ashley here with her at this moment and in time. She was hurting and it seemed that she was the only one that was optimistic about this and the only one that knew she could fix her. Why was everyone saying that she would never get her back? Didn't anyone understand her and didn't anyone believe that Ashley would be really ok! "No, Kura please stay here," Helen stated, "It is welcomed to all. Please make yourself at home. So…. You are a Iris. I have never seen an Iris or even heard of one before."

Kura cocked here eyebrow and replied, "Really?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I ask a few questions," Helen asked.

Kura took a few steps back and replied, "Why?"

"Because I have never met one like you before," Helen stated with excitement in her eyes. She didn't want to think about Ashley anymore. So she gave her attention to another direction.

"I guess," Kura stated with a low note.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of these characters from Sanctuary. The only one's that I own is Serene and Kura and that is it. I have also rewritten a parts from the episode "End of nights part 1" So that it is easier to know my time line and how my story intertwines with the show. I tried to capture the scenes the best way that I could.

Characters: Helen, John, Will, Nikola, Leader of the Cabal, The Doctor that works for the Cabal, Serene, and Kura

Rated: T

Date: October 4th 2012

Chapter Two: Going as planned

"Were is she? Were is my mother?"

A young woman in her early twenties graced herself at the footsteps of the Sanctuary door. She had long dark hair that was placed into a pony tail, pale skin, and the lightest blue eyes the world would ever know. She stood average height for a woman with a slender toned body. She wore a black tee shirt and dark washed jeans. She stood with confidence and demanded to be answered. She heard word that her mother had escaped the Cabal and she wanted to know were she was.

"Hello I'm Helen how may I help you," stated Helen was a warm smile on her face and a hand that hung in mid air waiting to be shaken.

"Kura. My mother is name Kura and I want to know if she is here," demand the young woman again.

"We have a Kura here but she is staying with us until are tests are done," Helen replied, "May I asked who you are?"

"Serene. May I see my mother please," Serene stated in much lower tone of voice. It had been four years since she had seen her mother. Being the eldest of the children it was her duty to take care of the young ones. Serene regretted the day that the Cabal took her mother. Serene had made it her soul mission to find her and bring her back to the family. Her children needed her and she needed her as well.

Helen nodded her head, sensing that this young lady wanted to see her mother badly. She often wonder if she was John's child as well. Knowing earlier that week Kura did mention that her and John had at lest five kids. "Fallow me," Helen stated as she pointed to the direction of the Elevator. It didn't take long before they reached the infirmary were Serene's mother was laying in bed quietly. When Serene saw her mother she rushed over to the bed side and took her mother's hand into her's, "Thank the goddess herself that your alive ma ma."

Kura slowly opened her eyes to look upon a familiar face. At first she didn't recognize who it was but when she slowly arose it all came back to her. She took her hand out of her daughter's hand and placed it on the side of Serene's face. Placing a smile she moved her hand to her daughter's back and pull her closer to her. Kura held her weeping daughter in her arms for a moment, knowing that it was what her daughter wanted.

The reunion almost made Helen cry. Seeing mother and daughter brought back her misery and longing to find her daughter. The pain hit close to home as she tried to hold in all in.

Serene pulled away from her mother and whipped her tears away. "I'm so happy to see you again ma ma. Its been so long since I've look upon your face," she stated with a cheerful tone. She held her hand up and Kura lifted her hand up as well until it mirror her daughter's hand. With in seconds a white glow past threw daughter to mother and with in seconds it was over. Both woman placed their hand's down and Kura held back from crying. "I'm so sorry my love," Kura stated with sadness in her voice.

"Its alright. Your back and that is what matters most," Serene replied as she hugged her mother again, "The others will be pleased in seeing you again. So will pa pa."

"I do not want to see you father again Serene," Her mother demanded. Serene pulled away and looked he mother with bewilderment.

"But why," she asked her mother.

"I have my reasons. As of right know I can not go back home. Not until the Cabal is destroyed," Kura continued on.

"But ma ma..."

"No buts Serene. I need to do this," then Kura looked at Helen, "There is something I need to do." Then she looked back at her daughter before she finished, "There is a mother's child in need of help. I must aid her in her efforts on getting her own child back."

Kura watched as her daughter started to well up again. "Serene my love. I need this. I need to do this. I know I have been gone for so long. But I promise you that I will return to you and the others. I am much stronger know then I was then. And I will have help."

"Then I want to be with you."

"NO you will not. You will control the fort when I am gone," Kura demanded, "Being the eldest you must."

"Mom I need this too. I need to do this," Serene looked deep with in her mother, "Please..."

The plea sent old memories back when Ashley and Henry came to her to see if they could infiltrate the Cabal. Same words that came out of Serene's mouth were words that were spoken by Ashley as well. Knowing what she knew now, she wouldn't have allowed Ashley and Henry to go. Even if it meant the loss of her daughter. She watched as mother and daughter hugged one another once more.

"How is she doctor?"

An Elderly woman that looking over systems of Ashley looked up at the head of the Cabal. She could help but be happy on the progress Ashley was making. She believed that she as making Ashley much better then what she was before.

"Uh, top-top from. All systems go," the doctor replied with a smile on her face.

The leader of the Cabal walked over to the Doctor and looked over Ashley as though she were a mere lab rat. "Any sign of lapses?"

"Well no," the Doctor replied giving the leader her full attention, "She-She's been on the proper dosage of control medication for weeks now, and uh, everything's 5x5; as her latest work proves, I'm sure."

"Yes, we're all very impressed," replied the leader in a happy tone.

"Well... Well she-she did all the heavy lifting. I just opened the gate and kind of pushed her out," the Doctor replied in almost a prideful moment. She often saw Ashley as her own flesh and blood.

"Begin phase two," smiled the leader happy at the fact that things were going better then planned.

"Wh-what?" asked the Doctor in almost a shocking tone, "Well, I-I mean, I th- I thought I had another month?"

"Yes but your success accelerated the schedule. I want her ready for trails as soon as possible." Then she turned around and left, leaving the Doctor and Ashley along in the labs.

"O-kay..." replied the Doctor to her self more then to the leader. She wasn't to pleased at the fact that they were pushing this but like every good employee she did as she was told.

It was nice for a change to put on some normal cloths then walking around in a gown. Kura's daughter was nice enough to come back later that day with some of her normal attire. She decided to put on her light gray dress that had straps and went all the way down to her knee's. It was form fitting to her body and showed off her curves. She didn't wear shoes, for she didn't believe in wearing any unless the time calls for it. Her daughter was brushed her long dark hair and even placed it in a lower bun. Once her daughter left her for the evening, she decided to walk around the Sanctuary; since after all this was going to be her temporary home. She left the infirmary and walked around the place. She heard voices off in the distance and decided to head there.

When she reached the room it was widely open space and there in the the middle was Helen, Will, Nikola, and John. Kura had a half a mind to turn around and walk away but she heard Helen say, "Well your out and about?"

Kura smiled and walked into the picture. She wasn't going to let the fact that John was in the room ruin her time. "I couldn't help but over hear people talking. So I figured I would come over and find out what it was," she replied.

"Its something to do with the Cabal," Will stated looking up from a file.

"Really perhaps I can be of service," Kura smiled and almost looked excited.

"Its something that a mere being couldn't rap their heads around. Anyways were are all filled up," Nikola stated with some sarcasm.

Helen was about to say something but Kura stopped her in her tracks. She could hear John chuckle for a moment before Kura replied to his statement. "Nikola I do believe that is what Helen and John call you. I know a great deal more then what you think I do," she started as she walked closer to him, "I know better then anyone here in this whole building what the Cabal is capable of doing to people. So if you think that I am lesser then you on this subject. Then my dear you are sadly mistaken. At lest I have a good idea in what direction the Cabal is heading towards and what their plans are. Unlike you who just found out that they are after six people and they intend to create what you call the greatest race known to man kind. By so doing taking the Sanctuary network down thus taking out the competition for capturing abnormals and protecting what they call their human race."

After she stated that she tilled her head slightly and gave a big smile as she admired Nikola's face as he tried to rap his head around the fact that she knew what was going on and she wasn't in the room.

"How on earth," stated Nikola confused.

Kura couldn't help but be pleased with herself. She leaned in closer and stated, "I do believe that there are more important things to focus on. Hum?"

"Yeah lets go save the world yet again," he replied as he rolled his eyes and looked back at the files.


End file.
